mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
East Texas League
There were many short-lived circuits that used the name East Texas League. The first played in 1916, but only until July 19. One of the longest-running East Texas Leagues started in 1923 and played for four years. In 1931 a one-week operation used the name, this one with just four teams. From 1936 through 1940 a five-year East Texas League was in operation. Unlike the prior leagues (all class D) this one was a class C league. A third one-year East Texas League (class C) played in 1946. Finally, in 1949 and 1950 the league was revived with the same league president as in 1946, again dying a quick death. http:// http:// *Palestine, TX: Palestine Athletics *Lufkin, TX: Lufkin Lumbermen *Nacogdoches, TX: Nacogdoches Cogs *Crockett, TX: Crockett *Rusk, TX: Rusk Governors *Jacksonville, TX: Jacksonville Tomato Pickers 1916 East Texas League President: Lawrence Jordan #Jacksonville joined the league June 29 and disbanded July 13. ##Crockett disbanded July 15. The league disbanded July 19. http:// *Greenville, TX: Greenville Staplers 1923; Greenville Hunters 1924-1926 *Longview, TX: Longview Cannibals 1923-1926, moved to Lone Star League 1927 *Marshall, TX: Marshall Indians 1923-1926; aka Marshall Snappers in beginning of 1926 *Mount Pleasant, TX: Mount Pleasant Cats 1923-1925 *Paris, TX: Paris Grays 1923; Paris North Stars 1924; Paris Bearcats 1925-1926 *Sulphur Springs, TX: Sulphur Springs Lions 1923; Sulphur Springs Saints 1924; Sulphur Springs Spartans 1925 *Texarkana, TX: Texarkana Twins 1924-1926, moved to Lone Star League 1927-1929 *Tyler, TX: Tyler Trojans 1924-1926, moved to Lone Star League 1927-1929 1923 East Texas League President: Ike Hockwald Attendance: Mt. Pleasant, 13,029 1924 East Texas League President: T. Lamar Denman Attendance: Mt. Pleasant, 17,003; Tyler, 63,000 1925 East Texas League President: H.E. Crosby #Sulphur Springs disbanded June 7. Mt. Pleasant and Longview merged June 7, playing games in both cities as the Longview- Mt. Pleasant Longcats until July 12, when the club settled permanently in Longview. The records on June 7 were Longview 18-27 and Mt. Pleasant 22-22. Playoff: Paris 2 games, Texarcana 1, one tie, for the first half championship. 1926 East Texas League President: T.H. Fisher Attendance: Tyler, 40,720. http:// *Henderson, TX: Henderson Oilers 4-1 *Longview, TX: Longview Cannibals 4-3 *Kilgore, TX: Kilgore Gushers 1-3 *Tyler, TX: Tyler Trojans 1-3 1931 East Texas League President: Harry Wanderling Tyler disbanded May 5; rest of league disbanded May 7. http:// *Gladewater, TX: Gladewater Bears 1936, moved from West Dixie League 1935 *Henderson, TX: Henderson Oilers 1936-1940, moved from West Dixie League 1934-1935 *Jacksonville, TX: Jacksonville Jax 1936-1940, moved from West Dixie League 1934-1935 *Kilgore, TX: Kilgore Braves 1936; Kilgore Rangers 1937-1938; Kilgore Boomers 1939-1940 *Longview, TX: Longview Cannibals 1936-1939, moved from West Dixie League 1934-1935; Longview Texans 1940 *Marshall, TX: Marshall Orphans 1936; Marshall Tigers 1937-1940 *Palestine, TX: Palestine Pals 1936-1940, moved from West Dixie League 1934-1935 *Texarkana, TX: Texarkana Liners 1937-1940 *Tyler, TX: Tyler Trojans 1936-1940, moved from West Dixie League 1935 1936 East Texas League President: J. Walter Morris Playoffs: Tyler 4 games, Jacksonville 2; Gladewater 4 games, Longview 1. Finals: Gladewater 4 games, Tyler 2. 1937 East Texas League President: J. Walter Morris Playoffs: Marshall 4 games, Tyler 1; Jacksonville 4 games, Henderson 3. Finals: Jacksonville 4 games, Marshall 2. 1938 East Texas League President: C.P. Mosley Playoffs: Tyler 4 games, Marshall 1; Henderson 4 games, Texarkana 3. Finals: Tyler 4 games, Henderson 3. 1939 East Texas League President: C.P. Mosley Total Attendance: 227,000 Playoffs: Henderson 4 games, Marshall 3; Kilgore 4 games, Palestine 1. Finals: Kilgore 4 games, Henderson 0. 1940 East Texas League President: C.P. Mosley #Palestine and Jacksonville disbanded June 5. Playoffs: Marshall 3 games, Henderson 2; Tyler 3 games, Longview 2. Finals: Tyler 4 games, Marshall 3. http:// *Bryan, TX: Bryan Bombers 1949, moved from Lone Star League 1947-1948; Bryan Sports 1950 *Gladewater, TX: Gladewater Bears 1949-1950, moved from Lone Star League 1948 *Greenville, TX: Greenville Majors 1946, moved to Big State League 1947-1950 *Henderson, TX: Henderson Oilers 1946, 1949-1950, moved to and back from Lone Star League 1947-1948 *Jacksonville, TX: Jacksonville Jax 1946, moved to Lone Star League 1947 *Kilgore, TX: Kilgore Drillers 1949-1950, moved from Lone Star League 1947-1948 *Longview, TX: Longview Texans 1949-1950, moved from Lone Star League 1947-1948 *Lufkin, TX: Lufkin Foresters 1946, moved to Lone Star League 1947-1948 *Marshall, TX: Marshall Browns 1949-1950 *Paris, TX: Paris Red Peppers 1946, moved to Big State League 1947; Paris Panthers 1949-1950 *Sherman, TX: Sherman Twins 1946 *Texarkana, TX: Texarkana Bears 1946, moved to Big State League 1947-1953 *Tyler, TX: Tyler Trojans 1946, moved to Lone Star League 1947; Tyler Trojans 1949-1950 1946 East Texas League President: J. Walter Morris Total Attendance: 700,000 Playoffs: Texarkana 4 games, Tyler 1; Henderson 4 games, Greenville 3. Finals: Henderson 4 games, Texarkana 2. 1949 East Texas League President: J. Walter Morris Playoffs: Kilgore 4 games, Longview 3; Gladewater 4 games, Paris 3. Finals: Gladewater 4 games, Kilgore 0. 1950 East Texas League President: J. Walter Morris #Paris and Bryan disbanded July 20. Playoffs: Longview 4 games, Gladewater 3; Marshall 4 games, Kilgore 1. Finals: Marshall 4 games, Longview 1. http://